Kit got the elf...I got the hobbits!!! Ah!!!
by LadyUsagi
Summary: Add on from Jesse's point of view from Ariandir's 'there's an elf in my kitchen' That's a must read fic!


Author's Notes: This is a bit of a story that fits into Ariandir's 'There's an elf in my kitchen'. I give her credit for the whole LOTR characters in this world thing. If you haven't read it go read it first before you read this otherwise none of it will make any sense. Anyhoo…read and review! This is written from Jesse's point of view when the hobbits turn up on her doorstep.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters etc…  
  
  
  
Hobbits galore!  
  
  
  
Last night had been quite something. I had sneaked out to train outside at about half ten and about quarter of an hour later I saw Rosie skipping up the lane. I first thought I was hallucinating…until I heard her usual annoying, childish voice chiming towards me.  
  
  
  
"Roz…Hey Hobbit Girl!" I called. She started walking back in my direction without turning around. As a result of her "carelessness" she fell over backwards at the cattle grid.  
  
  
  
"Ow…I fell on my butt!" she whined, half laughing. "What are you doing up? Did Kit call you too?"  
  
  
  
"No…why?" I asked, dragging the "vertically challenged" girl to her feet. Rosie didn't reply she just began dragging me to Kit's house, along with my protests that is.  
  
~(~(~(~  
  
  
  
So now I had woken up the next day after meeting the entire fellowship in Kit's kitchen and also succeeded in being landed with the job of looking after Sam and Frodo. Why did I have to get hobbits?! Why couldn't I have had a human…or an elf…oh wait because Kit has a crush on the elf.  
  
  
  
Anyway, there was no way I was going to leave these two "vertically challenged" little gentlemen UNATTENDED in MY house! So I had no option but to…fake an illness or give myself one.  
  
  
  
I crept into my brothers room and started hitting the punch bag with all I had hoping that it would come flying back and hit me…hopefully hard enough to hurt but not to really hurt. Unfortunately my frustration had increased both my physical and mental strength by quite some and my plan backfired when the punch bag burst and sand flew all over me. Great! Now what…I've got it! I can pretend that it hit me and burst.  
  
  
  
"Frodo! Sam! Get back in the attic." I shouted to the hobbits. My mother came rushing up the stairs to see what the racket was to find me led on the floor covered in sand and material.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear! Bunnykins, not again you really ought not to use that thing when you're stressed or please get a stronger punch bag." My mother said. She helped me up and told me that I should stay home for today, just to be safe. Mentally I was saying "To hell with that name!" and "YES! I WORKED!".  
  
  
  
~(~(~(~  
  
  
  
I had been at home all morning watching Barney and friends. Stupid children's Television! By lunchtime I had annoyed the hobbits to death by singing 'I love you…You love me…we're a happy family…with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…won't you say you love me too…' and so on over and over again.  
  
  
  
I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, only to find a cowering Merry and Pippin on my doorstep. I cursed under my breath. Rosie must have let them "escape". What would Kit do if she found out Rosie had let the hobbits out of her sight? Probably murder Rosie. Well they had better come in before anyone sees them. Well, lucky me it's hobbits galore…gods help me I'm stuck with four hobbits. That's like being stuck with four Rosies. Four Rosies…AH! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!! What about when the others get here, including Rosie. There'll be five Rosies…Ah! The world is being invaded by Rosies…not to mention my head!  
  
  
  
I got all four hobbits rounded up into the dining room and glued them to the playstation. After accomplishing this I got them some food and went to phone the others. Shit…the only number I know that I can get to is Andy's mobile but he doesn't know about the hobbits. Oh well its got to be better than nothing.  
  
  
  
"Hello Andrew. It's Jesse." I said as soon as he picked up. "Is Kit there with you? Do you know about the…"  
  
  
  
"You do…good!" I sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
"They're here. They just appeared on the doorstep."  
  
  
  
"I know I shouldn't have skipped school but how would you feel if you had two hobbits thrown into your house for you to look after last night?!"  
  
  
  
"Come here straight after school."  
  
  
  
"Yes…tell her she's in big trouble."  
  
  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
So…that was that. I went to check on the hobbits. To find that they were no longer on the playstation. Great! Where would they go? Okay, if I was a hobbit in a strange place…if I was a hobbit…KITCHEN!  
  
  
  
There I found a very messy kitchen…and every food cupboard was empty. The hobbits had eaten everything in packets and boxes and they were now trying to empty the canned food. I grabbed them all picking all of them up. Dragging them upstairs I shut them in my brothers room and locked them in there.  
  
  
  
"STAY!" I shouted. I knew I was being mean but what else could I do…if they make any more mess my parents will find out and then what?! Well, we've really got ourselves in it this time. 


End file.
